Clarke Estate
Grayson Manor is the Grayson family's home at the Hamptons. Almost all social activities, charity events, and parties take place here. Conrad and Victoria Grayson, with their children, Daniel and Charlotte, live here. This house is close to the Hamptons' beach and the Clarke family's house. When Conrad and Victoria separated for the first time, after the Lydia affair, Victoria lived alone in the house while Conrad moved to an apartment, and Charlotte and Daniel stayed with Emily for some time. When Conrad and Victoria reconciled, he moved back into Grayson Manor. After losing all of their wealth, Conrad planned to sell Grayson Manor, but Emily, needing it for her plan, thwarted her plans. Later, Conrad hired his ex-wife Stevie Grayson to kick remove Victoria from the manor, but Stevie double-crossed Conrad and kicked him out as well. Conrad later convinced Stevie to give him the deed to Grayson manor, which he then gave to Pascal LeMarchal in order to help him win back Victoria. Grayson Manor was the scene of Conrad's public confession and subsequent arrest. In Season 4, it is revealed that Emily Thorne bought Grayson manor, but Nolan Ross can't decide on a name. Locations 'The Grand Foyer' The Grand Foyer is a large, regal looking foyer in the Grayson Manor which is the central point of the whole house. During the course of the show, the Graysons had the foyer re-floored, as it went from a traditional wood floor into a checkered marble tile pattern. The foyer contains an elegant, diamond chandelier. The balcony in the foyer played a role in a shocking plot point, when a pregnant Amanda Clarke falls backwards from it. 'The Great Room' The Great Room is a spacey, comforting room with many couches and floral decoration. The Great Room is located adjacent to the Dining Room and many interviews and meetings occur here. It is also where Victoria's chair resides. Reception Room Located off off the foyer is a small reception room. This room is less formal than the Great Room, and has a couch and a few chairs. This was the room where Emily framed Conrad for framing David Clarke. Dining Room The Dining Room in Grayson Manor is a large room adorned with many paintings and wall decorations. It contains an ebony dining table that seats eight, with cream colored dining chairs. There is also a chandelier in this room. It leads to the conservatory. 'Kitchen' The kitchen in the Grayson home is a spacious marble tiled room where the meals and teas are prepared in the home. The kitchen is seen many times throughout the show, and the Grayson's are sometimes shown dining at the round table island for breakfast. A majority of the Grayson's staff and help are found in this room. 'Conservatory' The conservatory is a newly built conservatory which overlooks the backyard of the Grayson manor and all kinds of drama-filled conversations and meals have taken place in there. The conservatory formerly contained a large dining table and chairs, however as of Season 2 the conservatory has been seen to be containing wicker chairs and a small study desk. 'The Study' The study is a room in the Grayson manor where Conrad Grayson conducts his business and runs Grayson Global. A very dark and masculine room, the study is filled with ornaments and pictures of the Grayson family. The study is often used as a place for private conversations. Daniel and Victoria have been known to use the study at times. When Emily bought Grayson Manor, she completely redesigned the study and made it more bright and feminine. 'Guest Bedroom' The guest bedroom is a well decorated room located on the second floor of the Grayson manor. Lydia Davis stayed in this room during the recovery of her "accidental" fall in Season 1. 'Charlotte's Bedroom' Charlotte's bedroom is the room in which Charlotte Grayson slept and spent most of her time in. The bedroom is on the second floor, and has a balcony. 'Victoria's Bedroom' Victoria's bedroom is a room in the Grayson manor where Victoria slept. Located in the turret, the room has a circular balcony which has a view of The Clarke House's porch. This room later becomes Emily's bedroom after she acquires the manor. 'Walk-in humidifier' The manor boasts a walk-in humidifier. It has never been seen in the show but was however mentioned in Dissolution by a real estate agent. 'Billiards Hall' Also a room mentioned in "Dissolution" , the manor also includes a billiards hall. The billiards hall was seen in "Renaissance". Their is a window that leads to a porch outside Gallery Rev2.jpg Rev5.jpg 1182154 1361190651249 full.jpg HolidaysGraysonManor.jpg Revenge - The Grayson manor - season 3.JPG Category:Locations Category:The Hamptons